


The Compass Maker and the Hansa Captain

by HeiligeKatze



Category: Die Kompassmacherin
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Genderswap, M/M, Trans Male Character, there's a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeiligeKatze/pseuds/HeiligeKatze





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Katharina Tucher was in the workshop busy putting together the finishing touches to her latest work, as she felt something fluffy brush past her legs.

Cat wasn't actually supposed to be in the workshop, he always managed to cause chaos with the carefully arranged gems and pieces of ivory. But somehow he always managed to find a way in.

"Not now, Cat," Katharina said shooing him out of the workshop, "can't you see I'm busy. If this compass isn't perfect, what hope will I have of passing my Meisterprüfung?"

Katharina had always thought that Cat was a silly name for a cat, but it had been her father who named him. It was a kind of inside joke between him and Frederik Benneke, a Hansa captain from Köln. Apparently he had learned the word on one of his trading missions to London, and he and Katharina's father had thought it would be hilarious to name a cat that.

Her father always got such a wistful look in his eyes when he talked about Frederik. Katharina knew they had been very close once, but she'd never met him, only heard about him from her father. There was some reason he couldn't come visit them in Nuremberg, but her father didn't like to talk about it. And of course as a compass maker, her father couldn't leave the city either. Nuremberg was the only city in the Empire that was able to make compasses, and the authorities were paranoid about this secret knowledge being sold outside the city.

But Katharina didn't have time to dwell on such thoughts now. She had an exam to pass. She couldn't wait until she could start selling her compasses as her own work. It's what she had dreamed off ever since she'd first watched her father at work. But she knew this Meisterprüfung would not be easy.

Her uncle Emil had warned her about how much prejudice there was, and how hard it would be to pass the exam as a woman. But both he and her father believed in her talents, so she knew with some hard work and a bit of luck she would be able to pass it.

It was then that she noticed the back door to the workshop open, and saw Karl sneak in, a big grin on his face. Katharina knew that Karl had been sneaking out during the day to spend time at the stables down the street, and had been keeping it a secret for him from her father and uncle. He was after all supposed to be working as their maid. But Katharina saw him more as a friend than a servant, they had after all basically grown up together, and she could see how happy it was making him.

"You're lucky Father and Emil are both still out, if you hurry and get changed now, nobody will even notice you were gone. But you really need to be more careful, you could get into real trouble doing this"

The smile on Karl's face turned into more of a sheepish grin, "I'll do my best! Thank you again for covering for me. You don't know how important this is to me" he said as he hurried into the main house and upstairs.

And not a moment too soon. Just a couple of minutes later she heard a knock on the front door. Probably someone on here on business with her Father or Emil, Karl would be able to handle it. She heard him speaking to whoever it was, but couldn't make anything out. She went back to her work. But then Karl suddenly appeared back in the workshop.

"You'll never guess who's here"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Ludmilla Benneke watched the Nuremberg city walls draw closer from the deck of her ship, she felt a nervous excitement. Finally she'd be able to meet this man her father had told her so much about, Jörg Tucher.

She'd wanted to make the trip ever since she'd become captain, but honestly there wasn't much riverborn trade to be had with Nuremberg. The Main snaked and wound so much, the land routes were just faster and more practical. As a new captain Ludwig had needed to prove herself, especially as a woman, and a risky trip to Nuremberg was not the best way to do that.

But now she'd got some more experience under her belt, and she hoped that perhaps with Jörgs connections, she'd be able to maybe get a contract in the compass trade.

"Nervous?"

That was Theo, Ludmilla's friend and Zahlmeister of her ship, the  _ Flussnixe. _

Of course Ludmilla was nervous. Jörg was clearly very important to her father, even if they hadn't met in person for years. She wanted to make a good first impression. But Theo didn't need to know that.

"I'm just meeting an old friend of my father's, and hopefully getting a lucrative business contract along with it. What's to be nervous about"

"If you say so"

It wasn't long before they pulled up at the dock in the city and started unloading cargo, Theo carefully keeping track of everything coming off the ship.

"Go and find this Jörg Tucher then. The quicker you find him, the quicker we can get that compass contract, and maybe even turn this venture into a profit"

Jörg's house was not hard to find. It seems his compass work must be famous, since Ludmilla only had to ask a handful of times before getting clear directions. It was a respectable house for an artisan family, and a maid promptly opened the door when he knocked. 

"My name is Ludmilla Benneke. My father was a close friend of Jörg Tucher, I'd like to speak with him if possible"

"Ludmilla Benneke!" After this excited outburst the maid quickly regained composure. "Unfortunately Jörg won't be back until a bit later, but his daughter Katharina is here. Perhaps she could keep you company until he arrives"

Katharina. Of course Ludmilla had heard about her too from her father. Just a few years younger than her, and unusually for a woman, also learning the family business just like she was. Ludmilla couldn't deny that she'd been interested in meeting her too.

"Of course, that sounds delightful" Ludmilla answered with a smile, as the maid led her through to the parlor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Katharina followed Karl into the parlor, where Ludmilla was sitting waiting for her. Somehow she felt like she'd known her her whole life. Her father regularly received letters from Ferdinand, and inevitably they contained news about his eldest daughter, Ludmilla. All through her childhood her father would tell her and Emil over dinner about what Ludmilla had been up to, hrr childhood adventures, educational success and how she even became captain of her own ship. But she hadn't expected her to suddenly show up. To be honest, she wasn't sure how she should greet her.

Fortunately, she was the one who got up from her seat and introduced herself first.

"Ludmilla Benneke." She said as a huge smile spread across her face on seeing Katharina. "I believe our fathers know each other"

Yes, you could certainly say that.

"Katharina Tucher. Yes, I've heard lots about you. It's wonderful to finally meet you. I had no idea that you were coming."

"We had a sudden change of plans in Würzburg, and I thought your father might appreciate the surprise. I hope I'm not intruding."

"Not at all, please take a seat. I'm sure we'll have lots to talk about"

As she also took a seat, she turned to Karl, but he was one step ahead as always. "I'll bring you two something to drink." Katharina couldn't help notice the grin on his face as he left them alone.

Although her mind was full of her plans for her Meisterprüfung, Katharina couldn't help but admit that talking with Ludmilla was a more than pleasant distraction. She was actually quite charming in person, and she couldn't deny that she was easy on the eye, especially in her captain's uniform. But what she enjoyed most was the stories about their fathers. She'd heard all about Frederik of course from her father, but it was different coming from his daughter. It put a new light on this man who was so important to her father.

She felt like she could have just spent the whole day there talking with Ludmilla, but after what felt like far too short a time, she heard the front door open and the sound of Emil and her father arriving. 

As they came into the parlor, Katharina could only start to say "you won't believe who…" before her father exclaimed, "well if it isn't Ludmilla Benneke! Unmistakable from your father's descriptions. Well isn't this a surprise, it's so good to finally meet you!"

As Ludmilla got up from her seat, Katharina was surprised as her father brought Ludmilla into a warm embrace. She knew her father could sometimes be affectionate, but he wasn't normally like this with people he met for the first time.

"Please feel at home, you are always welcome here. This is my brother Emil, and I see you've already made Katharina's acquaintance." Suddenly there was a miau and Cat came into the room, curious about this new visitor. He brushed against Ludmilla's legs, and looked up expectantly for pets, which she did not fail to deliver.

"Oh yes, and this is Cat. That's English for Cat"

"Oh don't worry," replied Ludmilla, "I've heard all about Cat."

"Now then." Her father said, looking happier than she'd seen him in years. "Let's all sit down and you can tell us about what brings you to Nuremberg."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ludmilla had a lot to think about as she left the Tuchers household, and headed back to the dock. Of course, her business discussions with Jörg had gone well. She was optimistic about negotiations with the Hirschvogels tomorrow and being able to get a lucrative contract. Theo will be happy. But that wasn't what was most on her mind.

They way Jörg had greeted her almost as a long lost daughter had taken him by surprise. She thought she had known how much his father and Jörg cared for each other, but perhaps their love was even deeper than she thought. How had they not found a way to see each other in all these years…Ludmilla decided she would have to speak to her father about this, there must be a way for them to meet again.

Ludmilla also couldn't help smile thinking about Cat. He had jumped up on her lap while they were sitting, and decided to make it his home. This was the real reason Ludmilla was heading back much later than she intended. It would go against her moral values to move a sleeping cat.

And then there was the daughter, Katharina. Ludmilla wasn't quite sure what it was about her, but she just couldn't keep her out of her mind. Honestly working and travelling as a Hansa captain these last years hadn't given her much opportunity for romance, and the merchant daughters he had been introduced to were nothing like Katharina. The way she excitedly talked about her work making the compasses, and her upcoming Meisterprüfung, it was clear to Ludmilla that she had passion and real ambition. She wanted to make something of her life for herself, to be someone on her own merits and not just depend on others. Ludmilla found it incredibly refreshing.

"So who is she?" Theo asked.

Ludmilla had been so lost in his thoughts about Katharina he hadn't noticed he'd made it all the way back to the  _ Flussnixe  _ already.

"I have no idea what you mean"

"Come on, don't try to deny it. I know that expression on your face, you only look like that when you've met someone"

Sometimes Ludmilla hated it that Theo knew her so well, but of course they had been friends long before she'd hired him also as her Zahlmeister.

"Well I did meet Jörg's daughter, Katharina. But it's nothing like you suggest. She's an upstanding woman. A very talented compass maker even."

"Of course." Theo smiled. "So how did it go with Jörg. Does it look like we'll be able to take a cargo of compasses back to Köln?"

"We'll be talking with the Hirschvogels tomorrow, it's all looking good. Jörg is just as helpful and friendly as I imagined he would be. Perhaps even more so"

"It sounds like everything is going our way then. Let's go see what they are serving in the Ratskeller, we should celebrate."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Katharina was glad to finally get some time to herself in her room later that evening. That had certainly been a dramatic day. She'd been completely taken by surprise by Ludmilla's visit, not to mention how attractive she was. Uncle Emil had always tried to encourage her to find a man, but it had never gone well. Whenever she tried to talk about her work it seems like they just tuned out, or worse were outright dismissive. But when she'd told Ludmilla about her plans for the Meisterprüfung, she'd only seemed to share in her excitement. She didn't want to get her hopes up. Certainly that was just because she was seeing her as a friend of the family. She shouldn't read any more into it. 

Just then there was a knock on her door. It was Karl.

"Can I talk to you about something? It's important." He seemed very nervous.

"Of course, you know you can talk to me about anything."

Karl took a seat next to her on the bed.

"I don't really know how to say this." He paused for a moment. "You know how I've been helping out at the stables more often recently?"

"Yes, you seem to have been really enjoying it." Katharina wasn't really sure where this conversation was going.

"Right. The more I've been out there living as myself, the happier and more confident I've felt. The people in the stables are treating me like how I actually see myself. And then when I come back here, and put on my maid's dress it's like I'm putting on a disguise. Like I'm pretending to be someone else. It feels like I'm trapped."

Karl paused again.

"I've been thinking of asking them at the stables if they might have an actual position for me. You, know, full time"

Katharina was shocked. She knew Karl loved working with the horses, and could see herself how much more confident he was as a stableboy than as a maid. But she hadn't realised the depth of it. Had never expected that her oldest friend might end up leaving her household. She wasn't sure how she would cope without him being there every day. But no. This wasn't about her, this was about Karl.

"If that's what you really want, of course you know that I will support you. Just let me know whatever you need. Should I speak with my father and uncle Emil for you?"

Her friend suddenly embraced her in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much it means to me to have your support. Don't worry about your father and Emil, I'd rather speak to them myself"

Katharina returned the hug. She felt good that she could help Karl feel so happy, but at the same time she also felt somehow like she was losing him. They wouldn't be able to spend the evenings just talking together at home like this anymore, and she wouldn't have as much opportunity to see him out of the home either. A respectable craftswoman can't be spending so much time out with a stableboy. 

After what simultaneously felt like a very long time and no time at all, Karl released the hug and sat next to her again. Katharina could tell he must have been crying a little.

"I'm going to miss you," she said.

"I'll miss you too." He replied, "but I have to do this"

"I understand. I just want you to do what makes you happy"

"That I can promise you" Karl was starting to smile again. He got up and went to leave. As he got to the door, he turned round to look again at Katharina. "Please take care of yourself"

"I will"

And then he was gone.

Katharina laid back on her bed full of mixed feelings. Just as one person came into her life, it felt like another was leaving it. And as much as she saw how much working as a stableboy made Karl happy, she still couldn't help but worry about him. She decided she'd have to find some kind of excuse to visit the stables regularly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Well that went even better than expected" Theo said to Ludmilla as they left the Hirschvogels Kontor.

The good word Jörg had put in for her had clearly helped with her warm welcome. It seemed like they had been extremely happy with the work coming from the Tuchers household recently. Ludmilla suspected this might have something to do with Katharina. 

The last few days had been productive. In addition to the Hirschvogel contract, Ludmilla and Theo had made a number of other productive deals around the city. Now they just had to wait for the cargo to be loaded, and they would be able to set sail back for Köln tomorrow morning.

She was eager to get home and speak with his father about everything that had happened here, but she couldn't allow herself to leave without having another chance to see Katharina. And she should anyway tell Jörg about how well it went. So they headed once again to the Tuchers household.

Jörg was surprised as this time not the maid, but Jörg himself opened the door.

"Ludmilla! And this must be your friend, Theo was it? Please come in" Jörg seemed as happy to see her as ever.

Before long they found themselves sitting in the parlor, and Ludmilla was explaining all about her success in the city.

"I'm so glad everything has gone so well, and that I could be of help to you. I hope this means that we'll be seeing more of you here in Nuremberg in the future."

"Indeed. We are planning to set sail tomorrow, but we'll definitely be back before too long" Ludmilla said with a smile. "Speaking of which, I was hoping to say goodbye to Katharina before I left, is she not around?"

"Actually you'll probably find her at the stables just down the street. For some reason she's decided she wants to learn to ride. I am not sure where this suddenly came from, but if it makes her happy then, I'll support her with it."

As Ludmilla and Theo approached the building that must be the stables, they saw Katharina come out accompanied by a stableboy. She seemed to notice them, and waved.

"Ludmilla! This is my friend Karl, he has his break now so we were going to get something to eat, maybe you'd like to join us?"

Ludmilla felt a sudden rush of jealousy. Katharina seemed very close with this stableboy. Could there be something going on between them? Had she been wrong about the connection they shared, and Katharina actually is into men? But still, Katharina hadn't struck him as the type to pursue stableboys even if she was. In any case, Ludwig had to make the most of this opportunity.

"We would love to! This is my friend Theo, he works for me on the  _ Flussnixe _ . Where did you have in mind?"

"There's a stall not far from here selling hot soup, I thought that would be perfect for this weather"

"Sounds perfect. Shall we go then?" 

Ludmilla offered Katharina her arm, and was relieved when she took it.

The soup stand was indeed not all that far, and soon Ludmilla spotted it at the end of the street. Karl and Theo followed together behind them, and from the sounds of the conversation seemed to be getting on quite well.

"So you've started riding then, I take it?"

"Honestly, I just wanted an excuse to be able to come to the stables and visit Karl" Ludmilla felt another sudden pang of jealousy. But Katharina was here on her arm, not Karl's. "Uncle Emil of course opposed it, saying riding isn't a woman's place. I also feel a bit guilty spending time there, with my Meisterprüfung coming up, and of course with our maid having left, there's more work to do at home. But Karl has been my best friend ever since childhood. I couldn't not take the chance to see him"

Ah, so Karl was a childhood friend. That explained it somewhat. But Ludmilla still couldn't help feel a bit jealous.

The soup was hot, and Ludmilla could feel it warming her up from the inside. Katharina had found a good spot.

"So actually I wanted to talk with you about our fathers", she said between spoonfuls of soup.

"Oh?"

"I always knew they were important to each other, but since I've came here and met Jörg, it's clear that they love each other even more than I thought."

"Oh, yes." Katharina agreed with her. "My father has always spoken fondly of Frederick, but I was still surprised by just how warmly he welcomed you when you arrived. He's not normally like that to just anyone."

"So I was thinking it was such a shame that they haven't been able to meet in such a long time. I know your father can't leave here because of trade secrets, but has he ever mentioned why my father couldn't visit? He's always been reluctant to explain it to me, and always changed the subject. I never really felt the need to press him on it until now"

Katharina thought for a moment. "My father never explained it to me either. All I know is that there was some kind of scandal, nothing more. Do you think we could find some way to reunite them? I don't think anything would make my father happier."

"That's what I'm hoping," Ludmilla smiled, glad that Katharina was onboard with his plan. "I'm going to speak to my father about it when I'm back in Köln. I'll write to you, and let you know what the situation is"

Katharina smiled back, "then I look forward to hearing from you"

It felt like far too short a time together, but Karl couldn't be away from the stables for too long. And of course Ludmilla and Theo also had work to do at the  _ Flussnixe _ so that they could leave on schedule tomorrow. Ludmilla was surprised to see Theo and Karl hug as they said goodbye, they really had been getting on well. Ludmilla regretted not paying more attention to what they had been talking about, but then she'd had her own distraction, as Theo spared no time pointing out as soon as they were on their way back to the dock.

"You and Katharina certainly seem to be getting on very well," he said, nudging Ludmilla's arm.

"Oh it's nothing, she's just the daughter of my father's friend. I just need her help, so that we can reunite the two of them." As the words left her mouth, he knew that he wasn't fooling anyone. Her feelings for Katharina were already much stronger than that. It pained her that she would have to leave tomorrow, but knowing that she would come back soon at least lessened the blow.

"We'll see" Theo smiled. "Now let's get back to the  _ Flussnixe _ , we've got lots of work to do still."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It wasn't long after Ludmilla left that Katharina's application for her Meisterprüfung was accepted, and then suddenly she had no time to worry about such things. Even her trips to the stables to see Karl were a luxury she could barely afford. The compass she needed to submit to the committee had to be completely perfect, if it wasn't then she didn't have a chance. She'd planned an intricate design with gems and ivory, and was hard at work when the letter came.

"A letter for your Ma'am." Their new maid, Hilde, politely yet emotionlessly brought her the letter, before leaving again. Oh, how she missed Karl in moments like this. He would have sat with her as she read the letter, and they would have talked together about whatever it was. But those days were over now. Then she saw who the letter was from, and suddenly felt a rush of excitement.

_ My dearest Katharina, _

_ My heart aches with longing to see you again. Although we have spent but a short time together, my thoughts are on you constantly. You must surely now be working on your Meisterprüfung, and I wish you only the best of luck. Although with what I have seen and heard of your work, you must hardly need it. _

_ You will surely be happy to hear that Theo and myself arrived safely home in Köln, and here I come to the real purpose of my correspondence. I was able to speak with my father about what happened in Nuremberg. It seems he was also never able to learn exactly what happened, but he has given us a lead, and with your assistance I believe we can get to the bottom of this and clear my father's name. _

_ It seems that my father had been doing some lucrative trade in Nuremberg, enough to attract some attention. And he still wasn't satisfied. As I am sure you may know, Nuremberg is a key point in the saffron trade, and my father wanted a piece of this. He must have made some enemies, because he caught wind of a rumour that he was involved in illegal business. Of smuggling trade secrets out of the city.  _

_ My father tells me at first he wasn't that worried, because he knew there was no truth to those accusations. But then one day it was your uncle Emil who came to him with news that the authorities were making plans for an arrest and that he should flee the city at once. My father was able to escape, but knowing that this only made him appear more guilty, he felt there was no way to go back to the city without some way to prove his innocence. But he didn't even know who was behind the rumours. Of course he and Jörg did what they could in the time after the incident, but it amounted to nothing. _

_ I will make some more enquiries here in Köln and see if there's anything more I can find out before heading again to Nuremberg. In the meantime perhaps you could bring this up with your uncle. From my father's story I get the feeling he might know more than he is letting on. _

_ I must now let you get back to your work, I have already imposed enough in such a busy time for you. Perhaps by the next time I see you, you will already be a recognised compass maker. I will be thinking of you in my heart until then. _

_ Passionately yours, _

_ Ludmilla Benneke _

Katharina had to read through the letter a couple of times to fully understand. So she hadn't been imagining Ludmilla's feelings, and the connection between them. Why did Köln have to be so far away, Katharina was desperate to tell Ludmilla how she felt, but even if she sent a letter now, Ludmilla would most likely have set sail by the time it arrived. All she could do was wait. Patience, she told herself. You just have to be patient.

But then, there was something she could do, wasn't there, something Ludmilla had asked. She could speak to Emil. Maybe Ludmilla was right and Emil did know more than he was letting on. She resolved herself that she would find a good timing and confront him about it. But for now she had work to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was surprisingly hard for Katharina to find a good time to speak with Emil. Not only was she busy most of the day with her work, Emil also seemed to be always out, or having discussions with her father. Finally after a few days, she managed to catch him alone in the evening, as he was sitting in the parlor.

"Emil," Katharina started as she sat down with him, "there's something I wanted to discuss with you about."

"Of course, my dear. Do you need some help with your work for your Meisterprüfung?"

"Oh no, this is actually about something different. You remember how Ludmilla Benneke visited recently? We were wondering actually why her father was never able to visit, and she's been doing a bit of investigation."

Katharina saw as Emil's face suddenly went pale, but he said nothing.

"She said she found out that it was you that warned her father to leave. We thought maybe you know more about this that you've ever let on to my father. How did you know the authorities were after Frederik?"

Emil took a moment before replying. Katharina could tell she had caught him, but just how involved was he in this? Surely her uncle wouldn't have done anything actually bad?"

"I suppose this was going to come out sooner or later." He finally said. "I was so ashamed, I couldn't bring myself to tell Jörg about it, after it happened, and then so much time passed... please believe me, I never thought it would end up like this…"

Katharina spoke softly, "what did you do…"

"I didn't do anything! I saved Frederik's life, is what I did! If he hadn't left the city Lukas would have gotten him hanged!"

Emil suddenly stood up, and stormed towards the door. "I won't talk about this anymore!" And he was gone.

Katharina was left in a state of shock. What had her uncle gotten himself into. And Frederik and her father for that matter. Emil had mentioned Lukas, could that be Lukas Welser? He was another compass maker, but part of an influential merchant family, and he'd always seemed to have a strange relationship certainly with her father, but even more so with Emil. They always seemed to be fighting much more than necessary for simple business rivals. There must be some kind of history there.

It didn't seem anyway like she would be getting more information from Emil anytime soon. Katharina decided she would do best to focus for now on her Meisterprüfung again for now, she'd found a good lead, and Ludmilla would certainly be excited to hear about it when she arrived back in town. Just the thought of Ludmilla being back helped Katharina calm down and sent warm feelings through her body. She couldn't be here soon enough.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As the  _ Flussnixe  _ pulled into the dock in Nuremberg, Ludmilla knew there was only one place she wanted to be. Even Theo could see how she was itching to leave at the first opportunity.

"Just go. I'll take care of everything here, don't worry. I have some things of my own to take care of in town, but I'll see you later on."

"Thanks, Theo! You're a good friend!"

Ludmilla almost ran off the boat, heading straight for the Tuchers house. For a moment she wondered what business Theo had here, but she had more important things to worry about.

Ludmilla hadn't been able to find out anything more in Köln, so when Katharina told her what she found from Emil, she was so delighted she couldn't stop herself from embracing her in a warm hug.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Ludmilla said, releasing the hug after a few moments. "I didn't mean to…"

But Katharina only smiled back. Looking into her eyes as she said, "oh no, it's quite alright."

Ludmilla smiled back and said, "well then, maybe we should pay this Lukas Welser a visit."

Katharina took Ludmilla's arm again as they made their way to Lukas Welser's house, which seemed to be located in a much richer part of the city. They were greeted very formally by the maid, who brought them through into the parlor.

"Mr Welser will be with you momentarily."

Indeed, it wasn't long before Lukas Welser came into the room.

"Well isn't this a surprise, the young Ms Tucher, and you must be Captain Benneke, I presume? How can I be of service?"

This seemed like a good start, but after what she'd heard from Katharina, Ludmilla didn't trust this friendly attitude, but decided to play along with it.

"I'm actually here about my father. I wanted to learn more about the time he spent here in his youth. I heard you were friends with him, and thought maybe you could tell us about what he was like back then?"

"Oh of course, you must be Frederik Benneke's daughter, how wonderful. Indeed I did know your father, but I wouldn't say we were ever that close. Emil preferred that I keep my distance. I'm afraid I don't really have many stories I can tell you about your father. Sorry to disappoint you, but I think you might have wasted your journey."

Ludmilla noticed Lukas starting to get up, signalling an end to the conversation, but she wasn't willing to let it go that easily. She decided it was time for a more direct approach.

"And what about when my father had to leave the city? Maybe you can tell us a story about that?"

She noticed a brief flash of anger in his eyes, before he could regain his composure. So she was right.

"I don't know why you would think I know anything about that. What did Emil tell you? I don't know more than anybody else, your father was conspiring with Jörg Tucher," he glanced briefly to Katharina, "to smuggle compass making secrets out of the city, and fled from the authorities. I think it's time now for you to leave. I bid you good day."

This time there was nothing Ludmilla could do to stop him from leaving, and they were promptly shown out the door by the maid.

Katharina looked up at Ludmilla as they stood there with the door shut behind them.

"Well that didn't bring us anywhere," she said disappointedly.

"Oh you think so?" Answered Ludmilla. "I think he told us more than he wanted to. I think perhaps it's time we paid your uncle another visit."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Katharina was ready to confront her uncle again, and this time with Ludmilla at her side she felt stronger than ever. This time she would get to the bottom of whatever Emil had been involved with, she was sure of it.

This time they had no problems cornering Emil. As they came home, they found him working alone in the workshop. He seemed startled as he noticed them come up to him.

"We've just paid a visit to Lukas Welser. Is there anything you want to tell us?"

Emil's face went white.

"What did he tell you? I told you before, all I did was save Frederik's life! If he's trying to implicate me in his scheme, you should know that I had nothing to do with it! I never wanted to hurt Frederik, and certainly not Jörg! He's the one who got jealous and had this ridiculous idea!"

Their plan had worked perfectly, just as Katharina had hoped, by confronting Emil while not revealing how little they actually knew, he had indeed talked too much in defending himself.

"Wait, he was ready to see my father hanged - out of jealousy!?" Ludmilla couldn't hide her shock.

Emil let out a sigh. "I suppose now that you've found out this much, you deserve to know the truth. Lukas was jealous of your fathers. Of how they could be so open, without having to hide their feelings for each other.

You see, he's from an important family, they'd already arranged a fortuitous marriage for him. It wouldn't do for him to be seen out in public with me. We had to hide our whole relationship. And every time he saw my brother so happy with Frederik, it ate him a bit inside. 

Eventually he just snapped. He decided that if he can't be happy then your fathers shouldn't be able to either. He wouldn't listen to me. He started spreading rumours that Frederik was going to sell trade secrets, fabricating evidence. Thankfully I was able to warn Frederik before it was too late, and he could leave town.

I broke it off with him after that, I couldn't look at him in the same way. But I guess I still felt I owed him something, so I couldn't expose what he did. Not even when Jörg was so distraught and looking for answers after Frederik left. And then he met your mother, and then after that too much time had passed for me to confess I knew all along. I never thought this would all come back."

There was a period of silence as Katharina and Ludmilla processed what Emil had told them. It was only when Cat came to see what all the commotion was about and brushed past Katharina's legs with a miau that Ludmilla finally spoke.

"So you are a witness. If you speak to the authorities, do you think they might drop the charges against my father?"

"I suppose it's worth a try. It's the least I can do after all the harm I've caused. I hope some day you both will able to forgive me for this."

"Let's focus first on clearing my father's name, shall we?"

Ludmilla turned and marched out of the workshop, Katharina following behind her.

But as soon as they were out of earshot of her uncle, Ludmilla turned to Katharina with a massive smile on her face, before embracing her in a warm hug.

"We did it, we really did it! My father will be able to come here. They can finally be reunited! After all this time!"

Ludmilla looked Katharina in the eyes, and took her hand.

"Come we need to celebrate!"

Katharina had never felt happier.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Ludmilla once again found herself standing on the deck of the  _ Flussnixe _ , watching the Nuremberg city walls approach, but now with a very different feeling to that first time only a couple of months ago. Emil had lived up to his word, and spoken with the authorities. The investigation against Lukas Welser was still ongoing, but for now they had agreed to drop the charges against her father. Speaking of which, Ludmilla heard footsteps behind her, and saw her father also come up on deck.

"It's been well over 20 years since I last saw those walls," he said.

Ludmilla looked over at her father, and noticed he was holding back a tear. She didn't say anything and instead just put her arm around his shoulder, and they watched in silence as the city approached.

Ludmilla had sent word they were coming as they passed through Würzburg, and sure enough there was a welcome party waiting for them as they got off the ship. Jörg, Katharina, even Karl was there. Although she was dying to embrace Katharina, Ludmilla let her father take the lead. After all it had been just a couple of weeks since she saw Katharina, her father hadn't seen Jörg for decades.

The two men approached each other, before immediately entering into a warm hug.

"I missed you so much," Jörg said, looking into Frederik's eyes as they finally released the hug.

"I missed you too," Frederik replied, before turning to the others. "If you wouldn't mind excusing us, I think Jörg and myself have some catching up to do."

With that, he took Jörg's hand and they headed into town together. Her father looked so happy and excited, Ludmilla could have sworn he looked 20 years younger than the man she knew.

Just as Ludmilla finally turned back to Katharina, she was surprised as Karl suddenly rushed towards her, or rather past her, and straight into the arms of Theo, who had just followed them off the ship. This pair however greeted each other not only with a hug, but also with a kiss.

After giving them a moment, Ludmilla looked to her friend with a huge grin on her face, "So this must be the business you had on our last visit. Well you managed to keep this one quiet. "

"What can I say," he answered back, "we can't all be as obvious with our love lives as you. If you don't mind, I think the two of us will also head off our own way, we'd also like some time to ourselves."

And then Ludmilla found herself all alone with Katharina.

"Well that was certainly dramatic," she said to Katharina, "how are we supposed to compete with all of that?"

"Oh, I'm sure we can find a way," Katharina said as she put her arm around Ludmilla's waist, and reached up to kiss her.

After a moment of surprise, Ludmilla eagerly returned the kiss, pulling Katharina in close to her.

"Actually we have another reason to celebrate." Katharina was positively beaming as she looked up at Ludmilla. "I heard from the Rugamt this morning. I've passed the Meisterprüfung. I'm a compass maker."

"I'm so happy for you, this is such fantastic news! It really does call for a celebration! I just know that you're going to be a fantastic compass maker."

This time it was Ludmilla who initiated the kiss, this time with more passion as she held Katharina's head in her hand. It felt like everything else in the world disappeared, all her worries vanished, and left was just the two of them, together.

After what felt like forever, and also not long enough, the kiss ended and they were left just looking into each other's eyes.

Then Katharina suddenly took Ludmilla's hand to lead the way. 

"Come, let's go home. I'm sure Cat has been missing you."


End file.
